Frozen: Wolf and Blood
by LordIsaiah
Summary: Prince Naiel is grievously wounded, his previously immortal life at stake. Now, Queen Elsa of Arendale, the Night Queen Magdelana, and the Wise Wolf Holo journey to seek the cure that will save the life of the one they all find precious.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own the properties of Frozen nor Spice and Wolf. However, Prince Naiel, King Nathaniel and Queen Magdalena are me, my wife's and my son's creations...so please at least give due credit if you choose to coopt them._

 **FROZEN: Blood And Wolf**

 **A further continuation of the Wolf Prince and the Snow Queen.**

 **Chapter One**

The sun rose through the hazy fog that surrounded Arenedelle. It was early January, and the fjord was frozen over, as it would be for at least another two months. With activity in the port mostly shut down, save for the basics of winter maintenance, most of Arendelle's citizens continued on with the simple tasks of winter survival in the frozen north. In the royal palace, the Queen's handmaiden, opened the shutters to let what dim light was piercing the foggy veil to enter the room. "Morning, your Majesty."

Elsa yawned and groggily opened her eyes, "Morning, Beautrice." She looked over at the clock and instinctively caressed the blue crystal vial that hung from her neck, and sighed sadly.

The handmaiden's cheerful expression dropped slightly, but she quickly recomposed herself and pulled out the Queen's robe. "I've taken the liberty of drawing your bath, Majesty. Just the thing for a cold winter's morning like today."

Elsa smiled and nodded, but the resumed her distant gaze into the wall, her thoughts far away from Arendelle.

Across the hall, Anna's handmaiden opened the shutters, "Morning, Princess. How are we feeling this morning?"

For her part, Anna sat glumly upright, holding a large ceramic basin, which rested on the recently appeared bulge of her belly. She shook her head slowly and looked over to the empty space beside her. "Melissa, where is my darling husband?"

The handmaiden paused, "I believe Sir Kristoff and Sir Thorin are training."

Anna fought down another wave of nausea. "Really, this early?"

The other woman smiled sympathetically, "It seems our Ice Master is taking his duties as a Wulfen Guard very seriously."

Anna actually chuckled, a slight smile crossing her face and rubbed her belly, "Yes, sweetums, your daddy likes playing he's a knight with our wolf...oh god, I'm going to throw up again."

Having bathed and dressed, Elsa sat in her office chamber as Kai handed her various requests and reports from the city council. In the corner near the door, the Wulfen Guard, Alexis, stood in a relaxed stance. Kai risked an inquisitive glance towards her, and she responded with the barest shake of her head. Kai sighed softly in disappointment and Elsa suddenly stopped scribbling with the ink quill, before taking a deep breath and tossing it down in irritation.

"Yes, Kai? Is there a question you wish to ask?"

Kai shook his head, "Uh, no your Majesty, I was just..."

"It's been 3 weeks, okay. His last letter was 3 weeks ago. An interesting coincidence, really, as he was only supposed to be gone for 3 weeks. However, that was 3 months ago. So if that's what you wanted to ask, there's your bloody answer!"

Alexis shifted slightly, and cleared her throat, "Queen Elsa, I know this has been hard on you. Rest assure that Prince Naeil would not have been gone so long if there wasn't a good reason."

Elsa turned in her chair and gave Alexis an icy glare. "I realize you feel compelled to defend your 'little brother' but right now...knock it off." She closed her eyes and sighed, "Have you heard anything on the winds?"

Alexis bowed her head, "If I'd received any such message, I would have informed you instantly, as would any of us."

Fighting to regain her composure, Elsa picked up the quill again, "So there you have it, Kai. The last word I've had from my beloved fiance to whom I was supposed to get married to last month before the fjord completely froze over was 3 weeks ago. Now, can we get back to dealing with our local matters."

"I'm worried about her," Kai stated glumly.

He walked along the halls with Reisha, one of the four Wulfen Guard still at the palace, which was, Kai considered, actually only 3 as one of those Guards was Kristoff, an appointment that most considered honorary, except perhaps Kristoff himself.

"Are you sure that this isn't mostly being driven by the Princess's pregnancy? I've seen such things before, pack mates getting cranky and the like."

Kai shook his head, "I'm sure that there is some measure of that going on, but this is deeper. This is beyond mere irritation that he's been gone for longer than expected. Beyond the embarrassment of having their wedding delayed by his absence."

Reisha looked over at the Steward, "That's a human thing. As far as we're all concerned, they're already 'married', they were the second he bound himself to her snow. Honestly I don't get the whole affair with the dresses and the priest and all that."

He sighed, "I fear she's starting to believe he's not coming back at all."

Reisha snorted, "Well then she's going to be surprised when he comes bounding down that road, even if it's seventy years from now."

Kai let out a dry laugh, but his face resumed it's serious demeanor. "Reisha, be honest with me. Have you heard anything, anything at all? If I need to, I'll swear to secrecy, but I want to know."

Reisha stopped and paused, "No, Kai. And that in itself is troubling."

Kai looked at her, pressing her to continue with his eyes, "You know pretty much what I know, Kai," the Wulfen stated flatly. "A few days after the Princess's wedding, a sealed letter from the Wolf King was sent to Naeil, and he and Ragnar departed immediately for Yoitsu. Since then, Queen Elsa has received letters from the Prince, basically assuring her that he is okay, and that he will return as soon as he can."

Kai nodded, "Yes, this I know. But you said it was troubling they weren't using the packs to communicate."

Reisha nodded, "It can only mean two things...they are someplace where there are no packs to send word through, or they can't use the packs because such messages could be intercepted."

Kai looked confused, "But I thought only other Wolf Kind could understand such messages..."

Reisha chuckled grimly, "We are not all united, Kai. Just as humanity has it's disparate elements, so do we. We only seem more united because there are far fewer of us, and most of us serve under the Wolf King's Banner. However, there are rogue Wolf Kind out there, and there are other creatures who can also hear our howls on the winds and understand their meanings. Not many, in either category, but they do exist."

Kai nodded in understanding, and let out a breath of resignation, "Then I guess all we can do is try to keep the Queen's spirits up until the Wolf Prince returns."

Reisha nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, this is a fact."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Location: Yoitsu's North Eastern Borders aka The Great Wasteland_

The giant black-maned Wolf King Nathaniel Lawrence of Yoitsu let out a howl and leaped forward, a pack of 20 similarly sized wolves of various patterns of gray, white and black following their pack leader in a series of snarls and barks. Before them, a massive bear, heavily scarred and prickled with broken arrow shafts and weapon hafts, raised on it's hind legs and bellowed in angry reply.

The wolf pack encircled the giant bear, snapping at the four limbs with their jaws, and leaping onto the great beast's back slashing with their claws. However, like some human wrestler toying with children, the beast flung off it's attackers, smashing aside dozens with each swipe of it's massive paws.

As the bear shifted it moved ever closer to a snowy cliff, and out of the blizzard, a line of human archers rose up, led by woman dressed in black and teal, her red hair neatly tied up into two "ears" so that she gave a silohette similar to her Wolf Kind subjects, her eyes red and slitted like a feline. As they aimed at the massive bear beneath them, her voice, although spoken softly, echoed as if shouted by a giant. "Loose!"

The arrows flew, impacting against the giant form. In response the bear let loose a roar that broke loose the snow and triggered an avalanche. While many of the human archers screamed in terror as the snow began to move, the red haired woman calmly fired another arrow into the beast's open mouth, even as she shifted and began to surf the avalanche.

The bear actually snorted in surprise at the arrow's impact, and swiped at the woman. With a single fluid motion, she launched herself as if the flowing snow was as solid as bedrock, sailing upward, and letting go of yet 2 more arrows as she climbed. Reaching the parabola of her climb, she allowed gravity to bring her back down directly towards the bear's massive head, gaining speed, as she cocked her right leg in preparation. As she drew closer, she let out a low cry of anger and delivered a stamp kick to the bear's skull that sent a visible shock-wave out through the blowing snow. The bear staggered and swiped at the source of the impact, which had already lept clear and was performing another graceful parabolic arc, all the while calmly adding more arrows to the creature's back. When she landed in a crouch, she stood and called to the pack of wolves around the bear, "READY!"

Immediately the blackmaned wolf bolted from the pack towards her, and as it passed, the Night Queen Magdalena Lawrence of Yoitsu deftly swung herself onto her husband's back and and drew aim on the bear once more.

The giant bear roared in agony, and began to move towards the forest marking the border of the Wasteland. This shouldn't be happening, these wolves should be fleeing in terror, as they had done centuries before. And why were the man creatures helping them? They should also be fleeing in terror.

The woods, he needed to get to the woods, they couldn't track him in the woods.

The growl that erupted from the woods was clear enough to even be understood by a human being. "NOW!"

From the woods, another giant wolf pack of twenty erupted, this one led by a snowy white arctic wolf. The bear raised up once more, and the arctic wolf didn't hesitate, but launched itself directly at the beast's throat. The bear roared and grabbed for the smaller creature, tearing great bloody slashes through the white fur, but the Wolf Prince refused to let go, shaking his head in tearing motions and raking his own claws. The mass of the two packs collided on the bear, and the beast finally managed to pull the white wolf away, and in doing so, ripped out it's own throat. The Wolf Prince landed roughly, bouncing a few times before standing and shaking his head, and racing back towards the battle, his normally blue eyes having transformed to match those of his mother.

"Out of my way!" he growled, his speed increasing even faster than his kind could normally run. Clearing a corridor for their Prince, the bloody wolf launched himself once more at the bear.

The shock-wave from the impact was massive, knocking the Wolf Kind back and even causing Queen Magdalena to shift her balance, as she looked on in surprise. As the wolves returned to their feet they all looked on in stunned silence. The massive bear, the legendary Moon Hunting Bear who had destroyed Old Yoitsu centuries before, causing the Wolf Kind to scatter for decades before being reunited under the human merchant Kraft Lawrence and Holo the Wise, still stood upright, but now with a massive gaping hole clean through it's chest and out it's back. Slowly, as gravity reasserted it's dominance, the Moon Hunting Bear fell forward, crashing to the ground as wolves darted to the side. The wolves looked over to where a gore soaked wolf stood alone. Turning to face them, Prince Naeil Lawrence, the Wolf Prince of Yoistu, bonded to the Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, had the Moon Hunting Bear's still beating heart in his jaws.

Nathaniel stepped forward, nodding his massive head in appreciation, "Your plan worked, my son. Congratulations. Are you badly injured?"

Naeil's reply was to spit the heart out to the ground, and start running away from the gathered wolves.

"Wait, Naeil! Where are you going?"

A gray and white wolf, a fresh wound over his eyes, snorted, "Where do you think he's going?"

Queen Magdalena stepped forward, placing a carefully manicured hand on the Wolf King's massive leg. "Go with him, Ragnar. Make sure that he doesn't kill himself trying to get back to her."

Ragnar inclined his head and bolted after the Wolf Prince, as the rest looked on.

 _Location: Arendelle-Royal Palace_

Elsa sat with her Sister, who was looking at a book of names. "What do you think, Elsa, Charles if it's a boy and Rebecca if it's a girl?"

She laughed, "Why bother to answer? You change your mind every few days."

Anna smiled and chuckled in acknowledgment, "Well, I just want to make sure I pick out the perfect name."

Elsa put her hand on her sister's, "You will, you are going to be a great mother."

Anna looked at her sister for a moment, and then towards the knocking at the door, which cracked open.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

Anna looked at her husband's smiling face, "Of course, silly."

Kristoff entered and nodded, "Your Majesty."

Elsa screwed her face in annoyance, "Kristoff, if you keep greeting me formally in private company, I'm going to hit you. You're my brother-in-law, now, lighten up."

Kristoff chuckled, "Of course, Elsa, just trying to develop good habits."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and Anna sighed, "Oh Kristoff, this isn't another Wulfen Guard thing is it?"

Kristoff's face dropped, "Anna, Prince Naeil granted me a great honor. No human has ever been inducted into the Wulfen Guard before. I want to do right by his choice."

At the mention of the Wolf Prince's name, Elsa's face became a stony mask, and Anna glared a look at her husband that stated "Idiot, we're trying to not mention him at the moment."

Kristoff realized his misstep and tried to change subject, "So, uh, how was the morning sickness?"

Anna's shoulders and her face dropped in disappointment and resignation, "Really? That's what you're asking me?"

Elsa stood up, her expression apologetic, "I'm sorry. I know you've all been trying to avoid talking about him because I get so moody. It's just that, I see your family starting and, I want the same, and now I don't know when that's going to be...or even if it's ever going to be. I guess, in a way, I'm jealous, Anna."

Anna grabbed her sister's hand and smiled at her, "He's coming back, Elsa. And you have every right to be furious at him, and if you want, we'll all give him the cold shoulder for as long as you need us to, but you need to have faith in him as well. He does love you."

Elsa smiled, and caressed the crystal vial again, "I know...it's just..."

Anna nodded, "We all miss him, and Ragnar too, let's not forget the Sergeant."

They all laughed for a few moments, each taking a turn at some impression of the Sergeant's grizzled wisdom, when frantic knocking occurred.

"Enter," said Anna.

Alexis opened the door, a smile wide on her face, "Your Majesty, we finally have news..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Location-Northern Pass-Yoitsu/Arendelle Border_

The Arctic Wolf burst over the mountain peak, followed shortly behind by a grey wolf. In the distance, a few faint lights could be seen, marking the location of Arendelle Harbor. Naeil increased his pace, his mind picturing Elsa's smiling face.

Ragnar's mind however, was fixed on the tiny but constant blood trail the Prince was leaving from his wounds. "Damn it, Boy. Stop pushing yourself. You're not going to prove how much you love her by dying in her arms from exhaustion!"

Naeil didn't respond. He was focusing his weakening strength on running and breathing. Ragnar might be right, he might end up dying in Elsa's arms, but they would be _her_ arms, and he really didn't want to be anywhere else. As the two wolves raced down the pass, Ragnar slowed just enough to let out a series of yips the were caught by the local wolf packs. The smaller wolves passed the calls along until they were heard by Reisha, bundled up along the palace walls. Her face dropped in concern as she moved inside quickly.

Elsa was speaking to Kai softly as she approached, "Your Majesty..."

Elsa's happy face suddenly dropped as she saw the Wulfen's expression, "What is it, Reisha? Has the Prince been delayed again?"

She looked at the Snow Queen's, "No, he's going to be here in a few hours, but...he's been injured...badly."

The arctic wolf stumbled in the snow, but lifted itself up and kept running. Ragnar pulled up alongside, "Naeil! Stop and rest, I've sent word ahead...they can meet us out here."

"No," came the growled reply. "I'm not stopping..."

Ragnar's own reserves were wearing thin, but he, at least, did not have the massive rents in his sides that the Wolf Prince bore. "Damn it, Naeil. You're going to kill yourself! At least take a moment to heal your wounds!"

Naeil's eyes flashed red, "NO!"

Ragnar finally slowed, "FINE! I'm not killing myself just because you want to be stupid!"

The arctic wolf raced on as the gray wolf slowed to a walk, shaking his head. "Stubborn boy!"

At the palace, Elsa strode out the gates. Kristoff stood with Sven already hooked up to his sleigh, "Ready to go, Elsa."

The Queen nodded, and walked past him. "We're going to be moving faster than you are, but get there as soon as you can."

Kristoff nodded and jumped aboard the sleigh, throwing a look to Anna, standing in the gateway. "We'll be back soon, love."

The Snow Queen approached the gray wolf before her, "Ready to run, Alexis?"

"Of course, your Majesty," the wolf growled in response.

Climbing onto the wolf's back, Elsa gripped tightly, "Let's go."

Alexis bolted forward, Sven and Kristoff following in pursuit.

Naeil collapsed into the snow, and began to drag himself forward. He barely sensed pattering paws behind him.

"I told you to not push yourself!"

Naeil looked up at the gray wolf beside him, "I'm not stopping..."

Ragnar let loose a howl to the night sky. Within seconds, a faint reply echoed back.

Naeil struggled back to his feet, and looked into the darkness, staggering forward.

Ragnar snorted then moved alongside the white wolf, trying to help support him.

"I swear to the gods, that the only being in this universe more stubborn is your father!"

Naeil grunted in reply and looked up, catching a faint cry on the wind. "Elsa?" he whispered.

As he collapsed to the ground again, he thought he saw the dim outline of another gray wolf approaching in the distance, with a blonde haired woman wearing a blue and white dress on it's back.

Elsa slid off of the Wulfen's back and raced to the massive form of Ragnar lying before her.

"Where is he?!" she called out.

Ragnar stood, revealing the naked humanoid form of Naeil lying in the snow. Elsa gasped to see massive claw marks along his body, which had gone white as the snow around all of them. She pulled a heavy woolen cloak around the unconscious prince. Sitting him up, she held his head to her chest, gently stroking his face with her delicate fingers, worry and fear dancing over her features.

"We have to get him back to the Palace, quickly!"

Alexis nodded, briefly considering whether she could safely carry him in her jaws in this state, but straightened up. "Well I'll be, I think your ride is here."

Elsa looked over into the gloom and smiled thankfully as she caught the sound of bells approaching.

As Naeil opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Elsa, clearly exhausted from a lack of sleep, her blonde hair pulled back, but with loose strands everywhere. Her face was a mixture of worry and determination, shifting to relief and happiness as she saw him starting to awaken. He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a low groan.

"Naeil?" she asked, "How are you feeling?"

The Wolf Prince wanted to leap up and take her into his arms. Instead he tried reaching for her hands, which she moved quickly to his own. "How, how long?" he struggled to say.

Elsa's faced dropped a notch, "Nearly four days. You'd come to just enough to get some water, only to pass out again. This is the first time you've opened your eyes and spoken though."

Naeil nodded in understanding, and she reached over and grabbed the soaked cloth, much as she had the other times. He weakly sucked the moisture from it, and she smiled, straightening a few strands of his always disheveled hair. Her face took on a strange expression, "Can you feed?"

There was something about her voice that made him stop and look up at her, and she gently pulled the cloth away. "Ragnar told me how to do it, how he helped you after I hit you on the archery range, and how he's helped you before." She reached over to the small table and he caught the glint of metal.

"No!" he forced out.

Elsa stopped, confusion in her eyes, "What is it? Do I need to soak a cloth? If you're too weak to bite down, it's not an issue."

The Wolf Prince closed his eyes, and weakly shook his head, "I'm not...drinking...your..."

Elsa's face twisted in dismay but returned to worry as she realized Naeil had gone unconscious once more. She sighed, and sat back on the chair that had been her home for the past four days as once again, tears began to stream down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Naeil dimly heard the sounds of children laughing gleefully, and then became aware of the sensation of someone snuggled closely against him. A smile came to his face as took in a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of the oils that Elsa used in her hair. He moved his head towards her shoulder, kissing the soft silky skin with the barest touch of his lips. She groaned sensually, reaching out and pulling his hand to her chest, as he continued his soft kisses along her shoulder to the nape of her neck. Planting a firm kiss to her neck, he felt her let go of his hand and reach her fingers into his hair, groaning again and pulling him closer. He became aware of her heartbeat in his hand, and with absolute love and desire, he accepted the invitation and bit into her neck, as was his privilege as her husband. She gasped and tightened her grip in his hair...and pulled. He chuckled and quietly asked, "I'm sorry, was that too hard, my love?" as he opened his eyes slowly, which widened in shock and fear.

Elsa lay still beside him, the sheets soaked in blood, a her face frozen in a look of shock, her very throat ripped out. As Naeil bounced to his feet in horror, he felt a pulsing his hand and looked at it, to discover her still beating heart in his grip. The door burst open and Anna looked at him and screamed in terror. Suddenly Kai was there, pointing at him. "Kill the beast, he's slain the Queen!"

Naeil reached up defensively, shaking his head, "No...I could never..."

Suddenly he felt the ground shaking and turned, and saw the giant form of a silver haired bear, a gaping hole in it's chest looking down at him and roaring, before lunging at him. Pain flared along his sides, and the sound of Elsa's voice calling his name softly rang in his ears."

Naeil's eyes snapped open and he forced himself to sit up, and promptly fell back again as the pain from his wounds flared. Elsa's voice was strong and clear, full of concern, still calling his name. He looked at her fearfully, his breathing rapid.

She looked at him, grabbing a cloth to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Are you okay? What is it?"

He looked her over quickly, and tried to focus his swirling thoughts. Her neck remained unmarred as ever, she bore no bloody hole in her chest. She was alive, and uninjured, wait...no. Her right hand bore wrappings along the bottom half. He looked over and saw a cloth marked by a red stain. Anger rushed through him, "What did you do?"

Her face stayed full of concern, but now an element of irritation joined it. "I did what I knew needed to be done. You refused when I asked the first time, so the next time you had a moment of even half consciousness, I gave you my blood."

The Wolf Prince's face locked into a stony mask, and he looked away from her. "There's a reason I refused, Elsa."

She tilted her head, "Really, a reason other than your own stubborn pride?"

His anger flashed again and he looked at her, and saw the anger reflected back. "What can I tell her? I'm worried that I might not be able to stop? The fact that in giving me a taste she's opened up a longing I might not have control of. That I might try to turn her and just end up killing her? That I might succeed and she'll end up hating me for it?"

"I think you should let someone else care for me for a while. You're obviously too exhausted to use good judgment at this point," he finally said, turning his face away from her.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger, the temperature in the room dropped dramatically and a micro-blizzard roared into life around them. The Snow Queen turned and stormed from the room, the blizzard following her and not abating until well after she'd slammed the door. As she walked down the hallway, everyone that saw her backed fearfully against the walls. Even the Wulfen gave her a wide-berth. As she walked onto the palace walls, she shook her head in anger. "Stupid, stubborn, arrogant man!" she muttered to herself. Alongside her anger, she felt the bitter pangs of rejection. She had offered something very precious, and the man she loved, her fiance, had refused it and then had been angry when she'd given it to him anyways. The fears she'd carried when he'd left swirled back from the recesses of her mind, and she stood there looking over the frozen fjord, watching lantern glows dancing from the town.

"They can be irritating at times, can't they," came a cool voice from behind her.

Elsa twisted and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the speaker. Walking slowly towards her, the graceful form of a woman wearing a black and teal dress, her red hair done up to resemble wolf ears, green eyes fixed firmly on the Snow Queen, her red lips curving in a small smile of sympathetic understanding. Elsa paused and inclined her head, "That's one word for it, Queen Magdalena."

The Night Queen shook her head, "Please my dear, I'm all for pomp and circumstance when it is called for, but that is not now. Magda is perfectly acceptable...unless you'd be more comfortable with Mother?"

Elsa's mouth opened briefly, but clamped shut again. "Your son is resting in my chambers, I'm sure one of the Wulfen would be more than happy to escort you to him."

Magdalena tilted her head, amusement playing across her face, "In time, my dear. However, right now, I believe it to be far more important to speak with you."

Elsa shifted slightly in surprise, "Perhaps a little later, I'm really not in mood to be sociable at the moment. I'm afraid I'd be horrible company."

The Night Queen's chuckled, "Well, then it's a good thing that this isn't really a social call. I must speak with you Elsa...now."

Elsa started, and then nodded and held out her arm, "This way, then?"

Elsa sat at the table quietly, nervously wringing her fingers in her lap as the Vampiress hummed softly, preparing some sort of tea. Finally the other woman approached the table and sat down placing a cup in front of the other Queen. "There you are, my dear. The perfect thing to help dispel worries."

Elsa took a cup and held it for moment before the other woman's expectant gaze compelled her to drink. Her eyebrow's lifted in surprise at the pleasant taste and she looked over at the Night Queen who was sipping from her own cup pleasantly. "It's good. What is it?"

The Night Queen waved her hand dismissively, "I won't bore you with a recipe. Basically it's a chamomile tea mixture, with some mild spices added for flavoring. I used to entertain with this when I lived in Venice.."

Elsa smiled in returned and took another sip. The Night Queen watched her, and then sighed, "Tell me, have you been intimate with my son?"

Elsa spat the tea out in shock and looked at the other woman, "WHAT?!"

The other smiled again and calmly drank from her cup, "I'm going to take that as a no."

Elsa struggled to work her jaw, "Well, for starters, it is a no, and why would you even ask me that?"

Magdalena shrugged, "I'm over 500 years old dearest, maybe I'm just looking forward to the grandchildren."

Elsa shook her head and began to stand up, "You said you needed to talk with me. Now I had assumed it was something very important. But if you're just going to toy with me..."

"Sit down, Elsa," the Night Queen said in a tone the brooked no argument.

The Snow Queen sat down, her blue eyes meeting those of the Night Queen's. Although the woman didn't look it, Elsa knew full well that Magdalena was more than capable of extreme physical acts of strength, speed, and violence, extreme for human, at least. It was a contradiction that had cost many men their very lives, both in the stories, and as Naeil had told her, in reality.

"I asked because it's important to know, Elsa. Naeil is not human, so your human definitions don't necessarily apply to him. Intimate means so much more than the base physical acts among us."

Elsa looked down at her mug in thought, and Magdalena continued, her tone becoming cheerful once more, "For example, are you aware that as far as the Wolf Kind are concerned, you've been 'married' for 3 months already?"

Elsa fought to not repeat her previous reaction of surprise, "We're..."

Magdalena sighed, "I see. So my son has not been as forth coming with you as I had hoped he would be."

Elsa set the cup down. "Okay, wait. Naeil explained to me about giving me his token. He said it was the equivalent of an engagement in Yoitsu society."

The Night Queen nodded, "Yes, that is completely true. But that's not why you are considered married, my dear. He also bonded himself to your snow. He bonded himself to something only you can create, Elsa. The instant he did that, regardless of whether he viewed it that way or not, he became your husband in the eyes of the pack." The red-haired woman smiled, "Which is why the Wulfen find your behavior so puzzling...or perhaps you haven't noticed it?"

She gripped the mug, "Married? We're already...married."

Magdalena smiled, "Of course, as a good Catholic, I would still strongly encourage you have a proper human ceremony, to avoid the scandal, of course.

Elsa looked up at her, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, but then her eyes darkened as he looked down at her bandaged hand, "Then...why did he refuse..."

Magdalena's face grew serious. "That is another matter entirely. What has he told you?"

Elsa shook her head, "Virtually nothing. I mean, he's been open about the fact that you are a..." she trailed off.

"You can say the word. It's what I am, not a curse."

Elsa smiled reluctantly, "I've seen him when that part of him comes out, usually when he's angry. His eyes turning red, his face twisting into something not human, but it's a part of him. I've accepted that, just as I've accepted the fact that he can change into a giant wolf and that he has wolf ears and a tail even when he's in human form."

Magdalena nodded, "So, you two have never talked about it, really?" She sighed in disappointment, "Then you have made greater progress on the issue than he has. I explained much to him when he turned sixteen. His response was to run away from the palace that night. Of course, in retrospect, I guess for you two, that was an important event."

Elsa blinked in surprise, and nodded, "Yes...although he never told me why he ran away in the first place."

The Night Queen chuckled, "I, for one, thought the whole affair evidence of him still being rather immature. After all, it's rather silly, running away from home because you are afraid of something within yourself."

Elsa looked back down at her empty mug, and grimaced, "I can understand the feeling though," After all, I only did it twice.

Madga nodded, "Yes, which is probably why you two connected the night you met. But back to the primary matter...Naeil is a dhampire, a half-blood. I must consume a certain amount of human blood to remain healthy. Naeil doesn't require any. I am sensitive to sunlight, although no where near what those ridiculous fantasies about my kind would suggest, but Naeil suffers no such limitation. Pure water, not Holy water, does inflict injury on my kind, but again, Naeil is immune."

Elsa nodded, "What about crucifixes?"

Magdalena actually burst into hysterical laughter, and pulled out the rosary she carried, "Oh dear me, I'm terrified to death of them." Saying a brief prayer and kissing the cross, she replaced it back into the folds of her dress, "I honestly don't know where that silly myth started, although the garlic one is because of one of my great uncles. He was allergic and now, apparently, we all are."

Elsa smiled and nodded, very much aware of the power of fear and superstition as the Night Queen continued. "In any event, there are certain legacies I have passed on to my son. He is capable of drawing upon my strength and speed, even in his Wolf form. Consuming blood can heal serious injuries, as you are clearly aware. He can also turn a human into a Vampire, albeit a much more limited individual than one of us born that way."

Elsa looked down once more to her bandaged hand, Was that why he didn't want to consume my blood, was he worried about turning me? On the other hand, immortality! To be at his side for centuries, seeing not only our children and grandchildren, but theirs as well! Why would he want to deny us that joy?"

"Obviously there is more to the process than simple drinking of blood, far more. There are great risks involved for the human, and immortality has it's price. For example, you would be incapable of bearing any children, and unlike him, you would need to consume some blood to survive."

Elsa sighed, "I see,"

"Did you offer your blood to him freely?"

Elsa closed her eyes, her anger with Naeil returning to the fore of her emotions, "Of course I'm offering freely. If it will help him, I would..."

Magdalena leaned in, "That's not exactly what I meant. What if he simply wanted it? Not for healing purposes, not for survival. Would you still give yourself to him?"

Elsa paused, "Is this one of those non-human intimacies you spoke of earlier?"

The Night Queen nodded, "Amongst my kind, it's a powerful one. Even with someone not a Vampire, it creates a deep connection, both physical and emotional. I'm not one to feed and tell, but in my experience, it is simply one of the most incredible sensations I have ever experienced, and Naeil's father has never complained once. So I ask you again, would you give yourself to him, if he desired it?"

Elsa thought a moment, and took a deep breath, "I don't believe there is anything I'm not willing to do for him," she whispered.

Magda smiled, "Well then, I think it is time we check in on your husband."

Elsa frowned but rose with the other woman, "I'm still very upset with him."

Magdalena laughed, "I'd be disappointed otherwise, my dear."


	5. Chapter 5

The two Queens approached the chamber door slowly, continuing to converse in low tones. Elsa noted that the Wolf Kind doctor, Raehn was standing in the corridor, talking to Anna.

"If you don't drink it, your morning sickness with continue, until it stops of it's own accord."

Anna protested, "But it tastes horrible!"

Raehn shrugged, "Then deal with the nausea, it's up to you."

Anna pouted for a moment before noticing the new arrivals. She bowed slightly, "Your Majesties."

The two Queens nodded and Magdalena spoke, "You really should just drink it, child. Add a teaspoon of honey. It helps, a little."

Raehn grunted, "And reduces the overall effectiveness."

The Night Queen chuckled and addressed the doctor, "So, how is he?"

Raehn's face became impassive, as he looked first to the two Queens and then to Anna, but he remained silent. Elsa waited a few seconds before speaking, "Anna, could you excuse us for a moment? Please?"

The princess opened her mouth to protest, but at Elsa's quiet pleading eyes, curtsied and walked away. As she rounded the corner, Magda finally spoke. "He's like the others, isn't he?"

Raehn nodded, "I've never seen anything like this, your Majesty. It's as if the wounds heal, and then re-open instantly. Ragnar's been affected as well, although his was basically nothing more than a scratch. However, I'm afraid it appears the Prince has the worst wounds of any of the survivors."

Elsa looked at him in confusion, "He's not healing? At all?! Who...what did this to him. And, what do you mean, survivors?"

The Night Queen rested a hand on her shoulder, "Is he awake?" she asked Raehn.

He nodded, "It would appear that although his battle wounds are not healing, he has recovered from his over exertion, thanks to Queen Elsa's ministrations."

Elsa let a small smile creep to her lips, and Madga squeezed her shoulder, "Then we have that victory at least. Let us see if we can win another."

Naeil grimaced strangely and looked over as the door opened. "Elsa," he grunted, "I told you to go get some sleep. Raehn can look after me for..." He trailed off as the second woman entered the room. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Wondering how my son can be so cruel to his own wife."

Naeil grimaced again, "I'm...I didn't mean...what have you told her, mother?"

Magda shrugged, "Far more than you have, apparently. Your wife merely wishes to help you. Why would you deny her? Why do you continue to resist who and what you are? Elsa has told me that she's accepted you fully, don't you think it's time for you to do the same?"

Naeil sighed, and looked at Elsa. "I love you, Elsa. That is why I don't want to...damn it Elsa, I'm afraid I'll kill you!"

The two queens looked at him in silence.

"That is rather unlikely," said Magdalena flatly. "However, if you are so worried, I can ensure that you don't."

Naeil grimaced again, "Why does it have to be..."

Elsa stepped forward, "Because it does, Naeil! I love you, I'm your mate, I'm your Wife!"

Naeil actually tried to retreat back into the pillow as Elsa closed in, "Do you not understand? I want this. I want to help you. Would you deny me this?"

She crawled onto the bed and leaned in close, kissing him and grabbing his hand with her own, squeezing.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health," she whispered to him.

He looked into her eyes, and felt his heart quicken as it always did when he lost himself in her gaze. She sat back, guiding his fingers to the bandage wrapping her lower hand. They stared at each other in silence, as he slowly unwrapped the cloth. Feeling the wrapping come free, he forced himself to look down and gaze upon the red wound across her pale skin. He hated this, she'd injured herself to help him, willingly marred her own flawless skin for his sake. He would fix that, he would repay her and more, even if it killed him. He closed his eyes, and lifted her hand to his mouth.

He felt the wave of emotions pass over him, threatening to send him tumbling into the abyss. He was there, decades ago, as his beloved Elsa lay in her bed, trying to sleep, her sister proclaiming she couldn't sleep and then whispering, "Do you want to build a snowman?" He felt the joy of their innocent play, and the fear and sorrow of the accident. He stood in the corner alone with her, as her parents tried desperately to teach her how to control her emotions. His heart broke alongside hers as the sister's separation stretched through the years. Her frustration at her apparent inability to reign in her powers. Then it happened, she ran...and it brought a smile to his lips at the memory. She ran into the woods, and the local wolves hunted her. Elsa fell, and without thinking he stepped forward, only to see a young boy of 16 emerge from the woods. "Hello," the boy said.

She looked up at him, and he felt a sudden surge of emotions around him, and Naeil finally truly realized what had happened between them on that night. Both running from themselves, and finding each other. The boy turned and faced the wolves emerging from the forest into the clearing. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

He smiled and looked back at her, "Because it's the right thing to do." Because I realized I loved you the second I saw you. Maybe in the silly, childish way any teenage boy does, but I still did love you. I would have done anything for you.

The boy suddenly let his wolf ears perk up, and a tail thrashed beneath his cloak. Naeil inwardly grimaced. I did fully display in front of her that night. That's sort of embarrassing to know.

The girl's expression was a mixture of awe and fear, as the younger Naeil threw his head back and howled, sending the wolves away. She looked away from him, and he had taken that moment to dash into the woods himself. He didn't want her to see the 4 Wulfen that still crouched in the woods chase him for one, and he had heard the voices coming from the woods. He saw the figure that he knew to be Elsa and Anna's father emerge.

"Elsa! Oh thank heavens you're alive. What do you think you're doing? Running away won't solve anything, Elsa. Your mother is worried sick!"

"Papa...I saw a Wolf Kind, just like in the stories! He saved me."

The King shook his head, "Now now, Elsa. You're in enough trouble already, and you're a little old to be making up stories like that."

He felt a pang of regret, realizing the loneliness he'd caused her upon his disappearance, the frustration that no one believed her. He saw time move forward, wished he could have been there to comfort her over the death of her parents. He watched with pride as she accepted her crown, in spite of the fear of discovery of her powers. He wanted to stop her from running as Arendelle froze, but danced and sang along with her as she built her Ice Palace. Her life and feelings were laid bare to him, and he realized how truly marvelous the woman he loved was. As she leaned in to kiss him before he left for Yoitsu, he smiled and bathed in the warmth of the memory. Suddenly he gasped in pain as his sides burned. Elsa morphed before him, turning into the Moon Hunting Bear. A heart beat pounded in Naiel's ears and he heard Elsa's voice cry out.

His eyes popped open and he recoiled from Elsa, "I'm sorry!" he gasped, knowing that he must have injured her. When he finally forced himself to look at her, terrified to see what he had wrought upon her, he became confused. Aside from her hand, which now barely had any marks upon it, thanks to the chemicals in his saliva that were part of his vampiric birthright, she bore no visible injuries. What he did notice was that she was sweating, her breath rapid, and her face was flushed. She was looking back at him with an expression of concern.

"It's okay, Naeil," she said softly, in between her breaths. "I'm, I'm fine. That was...different."

Madga was there suddenly, "They didn't close."

Elsa gasped as she realized the bandages on Naeil's torso were soaked with blood. Naeil fell back upon the bed, "Mother? What is happening to me?" he asked, his voice betraying his fear.

The Night Queen's calm demeanor slipped slightly, "I don't know, child."


	6. Chapter 6

When Raehn re-entered the room and checked the Wolf Prince's injuries he sighed and suggested that they all let Naeil get some rest. Elsa noted that Raehn whispered something to Magda and she closed her eyes and nodded, exhaling as she did so. The two Queens returned to Elsa's private dining room, and Elsa turned towards the other monarch. "What happened?" she asked.

Madga took a deep breath, "Shortly after Nathaniel and I returned to Yoitsu, we started getting strange reports from our eastern frontier. Animals fleeing, and refugees from places that are known for staying put through anything. When we pieced together the information, it pointed to the return of the Moon Hunting Bear."

Elsa gasped, "The beast that..."

Magda nodded, "The very same. When we asked for Naeil and Ragnar to return, it was initially to discuss the evacuation of Yoitsu, until the beast had passed. Naeil suggested we fight, and I must say, he was very convincing. It takes a lot to change the mind of the Wolf Kind, and even more to change the mind of Holo. He came up with our strategy, but it took the better part of three months to gather our forces and to lure the bear to his ambush site." She paused, "At one point early on, we even suggested sending for you, but Naeil decided against it."

Elsa grunted and the Night Queen laughed, "Actually, his logic was quite sound. If his plan failed, we'd have to evacuate Yoitsu anyways. He felt that such an event would be better served having you firmly on the throne in Arendelle rather than fighting at his side. Please understand, Nathaniel's absence before we were wed caused some issues for us upon his return. Naeil didn't wish to suffer the same problems. He didn't send for you because he needed you here."

Elsa sighed and nodded in understanding. "So, Naeil led the army into battle, what happened next?"

Madga shrugged, "What always happens. We lost soldiers, too many, really. Several of the Wulfen gave their lives and many more were injured, but finally, Naeil snatched our victory, quite literally, in his jaws."

Elsa could not help but feel a bit of pride. Her beloved Wolf Prince had done what many had thought impossible, and saved his homeland. However, she thought as her eyes darkened, at what cost? "You said there others injured like Naeil?"

The Night Queen nodded, "Some merely suffered minor scratches, like Ragnar, for instance. However some have more severe wounds. All are getting worse. Ragnar's wound was minor immediately following the battle. Raehn just told me he lost his eye this morning. Two of the Wulfen have died of their wounds, and they too were less severe originally. I believe Naeil would have also died, if not for his Vampiric blood, but it appears to be a stalemate. I'm not sure how much longer his body can resist." She sighed, "If we don't find a solution, and quickly, I'm afraid they will all eventually succumb."

Elsa put her head into her hands, as her chair frosted over. "No, I can't lose him like this. Not so soon, not after..."

Madga nodded, "I know how strongly you love him. You would not have reacted to his feeding the way you did if otherwise."

Elsa sat straighter, "About that. Does that happen every time?"

Magda tilted her head in amusement, "Even better, it actually will become even more intense. Eventually, your bond will be almost telepathic in nature while so joined. You also might want to invest in soundproofing, unless you're comfortable with half the staff knowing your toes are curled."

The Snow Queen blushed in embarrassment. It was true, though. If Naeil had not been injured, if not for the fact that his mother had been present in the room. Given all that had occurred and the way she'd felt during and immediately after his drinking of her blood, she would probably be still in that room with him, proper royal decorum be damned.

Magda smiled, "Do you have a library here?"

Elsa nodded, "Of course, this way."

The two Queens walked down the hall and entered the Library. Magdalena turned, "Go get some rest, my dear. I'm just going to be reading up on some things. You'd be surprised what is often hidden away in these old books."

Elsa started to protest, but the yawn she let loose ended it before it really began. Walking back along the corridor, she nearly gave into the temptation to return to her own bedchamber, and sleep next to Naeil. However, whatever this curse upon the Wolf Kind who'd fought the Moon Hunting Bear was, it was causing him enough injuries without her making them worse. Walking across the hall, she knocked on the door before her. "Anna?"

The face that greeted her was not Anna's but rather that of her husband. He smiled, "Come on in, Elsa. We've been expecting you."

Elsa smiled and notice as he entered the room that there was a second bed already made up in the room. She moved towards it, but Anna called out from the bed where she was already lying beneath the covers, "No, you're with me tonight, Sister."

Elsa tried to protest, but Kristoff held up his hands, "It's okay, Elsa. This was partly my idea too."

Elsa awoke to groaning, and saw Anna sitting up in the bed, drinking from a mug. "Did the honey help?"

Anna smiled weakly, "Oh yes, it's great...bur!"

Elsa quickly grabbed her robe and moved out the door and down the hall towards her husband. He was already awake and looked at her, "Hey, my love."

She smiled desperately, "Hey..."

She moved towards his lips, which returned the kiss weakly. Elsa smiled as she exposed her neck, and the Wolf Prince, drawn by a desire he both prized and feared, leaned in.

Naeil bit down, his wife gasping slightly, as he let beastly side go. Elsa gasped in pleasure, as she let go of her control in the throes of her husband's pleasure. This Morning, the past was in the past. Fears were laid aside as Elsa and Naiel gave in to each other's desire. Elsa let her husband rake her with tooth and claw, Naiel gave in to his wife's freezing touch. Every moment, they held each other's gaze...hearing the song she had sang..."Let It Go."

He joined in, and what had been a solo song of power became a duet of kindred spirit and oneness. When it was done, Naeil pulled Elsa into him..."What do you want of me?" Elsa froze, but then smiled, "I want You to get better, the rest, we can discuss later." Naeil smiled and nodded, "I will be the Knight you need of me."

Elsa smiled, and leaned in close, "I hope not too much of a Knight...my dear Wolf."

Naiel smiled, but then noticed the barely noticeable marks he'd left on Elsa's pale neck, "My love, I'm so sorry."

Elsa stood, and glared down at her husband. "Don't you dare feel guilty for these!" she declared, grasping at the fang marks as a treasure. "You gave me these as a mark of yourself... I am honored to bear them." Naeil looked confused, and Elsa chuckled, "You're immortal because as long as anything I've created from my snow exists, you do as well. Let me have a measure of you as well."

Naeil smiled, and nodded in acceptance. "Very well, my beloved Snow Queen."

Kristoff was shirtless, working the pell, sweat dripping off of him. He stopped as he detected Naiel walk in, trying to be casual but still heavily leaning on every support offered him.

"My Prince!" he blurted , bowing.

Naiel paused, trying to lean casually against one of the support beams, and smiled. "Kris, we are family. If you insist on being formal outside of official functions..."

The mountain man immediately relaxed, "Sorry, but I am trying..."

"To be worthy of the honor appointed you," Naiel finished. He breathed deeply, "You are originally of common, human birth."

Kristoff opened his mouth in protest, but the Wolf Prince continued. "Which is precisely why I inducted you into the Order. Any organization that believes itself above and beyond will ultimately fail."

Kristoff stood before the Wolf Prince, who needed the support of a wooden beam to stand upright, "The power of the pack is the weakest pack member?"

Naiel nodded, and stood straight, walking slowly to a weapons rack. "Correct."

Kristoff was suddenly faced with a confident Wulfen wielding a training blade made of Rattan. He smiled and walked over and grabbed a similar blade of his own and settled into a ready stance.

"One might surmise you are the weakest," Kristoff said, his expression one of worry.

Naiel's smile widened, "Test that."

The figures clashed, rattan blades clattering off each other.


End file.
